1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of switching and control devices, particularly for baking ovens.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such combinations of switches and controls are also called UOG switches, because they make it possible to switch on underheat (temperature-controlled), overheat and grill positions. Thus, it is necessary to be able to control further switching positions of the cam switch at the end of the control range of the temperature control.
For this purpose, it is already known from German Pat. No. 1,615,225 to mount in the switch spindle of the cam switch a clutch sleeve with which the adjusting shaft of the control is connected in such a way that it does not rotate. A clutch spring is provided between the switch spindle and the sleeve and is tensioned on passing beyond the control range, so that the cam switch can be further rotated when, at the end of its control range, the control is blocked by a stop member. These devices have proved completely satisfactory, but require a metal sleeve in which the spring must be mounted. It would therefore be advantageous if such a UOG switch could be produced with lower manufacturing and assembly costs.
German Auslegesschrift No. 2,164,694 discloses such a UOG switch in which the clutch spring is placed between the two parts of a two-part controller barrel. A lug cam, which limits rotation, is also positioned between these two parts. Here again, manufacture and assembly are complicated.